The following disclosure relates generally to systems and techniques for continuous phase modulation signaling.
Network devices can communicate with one another using continuous phase modulation (CPM) signaling, which is a modulation technique for communications signal transmission, in which the phase of the transmit carrier signal is modulated based on information symbols corresponding to the data to be transmitted. A receiver device decodes the information symbols by processing the phase of the received CPM signal.